Love before Twilight
by smitty13
Summary: Jack and Alyssa have been friends for years alyssa is being beaten by her father jack wants to stop it but alyssa's to scared when the cullens come to town could they help jack stop him but why do they seem to know him from somewhere full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Before Twilight

Full summary: this is set around twenty years before Edward meets Bella. Alyssa Flaym is the high schools hottest girl who's lived alone with her father since her mother died when she was twelve. Jack Dirk has been moved from foster home to foster home since he was three. They've been friends since they were five. Alyssa has been abused by her father since her mom died. Jack has a secret crush on her that no one knows about not even him. Jack desperately wants to stop Alyssa's father but she's to scared. When the Cullens arrive and Alyssa starts dating Edward will her dad finally be stopped? And will they discover their secret. 

This is set twenty years before Edward meets Bella but we're saying its still 2009

Jack'sPOV:

Saturday

" this one looks the worst it's just below the lowest rib and looks like it will cause some breathing problems if he hits it again." I said as I examined Alyssa's back and latest bruises from her bastard father. 

" Remind me why you won't let me kill him?" I asked as she turned around and pulled her shirt down. 

" Because he's my father and if he finds out you know he'd kill me." she replied as she picked up her back pack. 

" Lets go to your house, I really don't understand this History." she said as she walked over to my fourth generation Camaro. 

" Fine but you're paying for dinner." I answered as I started the car. 

Monday

I pulled up to school and saw this huge crowd surrounding a new car in the parking lot.

" what do you think all the fuss is about its just a car." Alyssa naively said as I parked in the space next to the crowd. 

When I got out I saw what the fuss was about. In the space was a new silver Volvo and around it were probably the five most beautiful people on the planet.

They were sitting on the Volvo or leaning against it. The most beautiful one of them was a tall blonde girl who looked like a super stuck up Barbie. 

The guy next to him was HUGE, I mean not fat or anything just like muscles I thought I could shoot him with the high caliber pistol I had on me and it wouldn't pierce the muscle huge. 

Lying on the hood was this tall blonde guy with a couple deep cuts along his body. 

Lying next to him was this really really really short girl who was about four ten, with really spiky short hair. 

The one that really caught my attention was the guy getting out of the drivers seat. I recognized him immediately and anger boiled up inside me.

" You Ass!" I yelled jumping over the Volvo in one leep and colliding with him my foot with his face two seconds later. 

We hit the ground hard him hitting the pavement me landing on him. 

" what the Fuck!" the blonde boy said in his southern accent as he and muscle boy grabbed my arms from behind and pinned me to the car. 

" Whats the idea Jack!" the little girl yelled as the bell rang and the crowd left for first period. Luckily Alyssa and I had a free period first or we would have been late. 

"oh so atleast you remember my name pixie! Do you remember what I told you four years ago when you guys left me with that no good mentally retarded doctor!" I yelled at her as I broke free from Emmett's grip. 

" Wait lil' Jackie is that you !?" Emmett yelled as he finally noticed Alyssa, who really should where different clothes. 

I mean you do not where a leather mini skirt and _that _kind of top in the middle of the winter. 

" Wait, Alice your trying to tell us that this giant is that little kid we took in when he was thirteen!" Jasper commented finally noticing the fact that I was six three and only seventeen. 

" Yeah its me Jasper the kid who you abandoned when you promised that you wouldn't!" I shouted. 

" Wait, Wait, Wait!" Alyssa shouted swinging her hands around. 

" who's the chick?" Emmett asked as he helped Edward get up. 

" Jack, could you please calm down your girlfriend she's worse then Alice when Macys is having a everything must go sale!" Jasper said as he doubled over laughing. 

" Alyssa you remember the Cullens?" she nodded. " Well here they are" I said. " Wait she's not my girlfriend!" "Wait I'm not his girlfriend!" we said at the same time. 

" Well who is she then?" Rosalie asked as she glared at Alyssa looking her up and down. 

" she's Alyssa Flaym you remember the girl who had that huge crush on Edwa.." I didn't get to finish because Alyssa was on me in seconds knocking me to the ground her hand over my mouth.

" wait this girl to rival Rose is that little girl from down the street?" Rose asked. 

" Ya I am and Jack if you so much as think of anything to do with that phase in my life I will murder you in your sleep." 

" Jack I think you should introduce us to your lovely young friend, who definetly doesn't need my fashion advice I mean is that jacket from like ten years ago?" Alice squeled at me prompting a giggle from everyone except Edward. 

" Alice I gave him that jacket five years ago and you got it for me for my birthday that same year!" Edward came to my defense same old bro.

" lets get to The Hangout before I do any of that." I said then started walking to the woods.

**Review Review Review! Pu lease!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Before Twilight

Full summary: this is set around twenty years before Edward meets Bella. Alyssa Flaym is the high schools hottest girl who's lived alone with her father since her mother died when she was twelve. Jack Dirk has been moved from foster home to foster home since he was three. They've been friends since they were five. Alyssa has been abused by her father since her mom died. Jack has a secret crush on her that no one knows about not even him. Jack desperately wants to stop Alyssa's father but she's to scared. When the Cullens arrive and Alyssa starts dating Edward will her dad finally be stopped? And will they discover their secret.

This is set twenty years before Edward meets Bella but we're saying its still 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I do own Jack and Alyssa though.

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe my little Jack was all grown up! And from what my visions were saying was going to have a pretty dramatic life!

But from the size of the shoe mark on Edwards face he was definitely mad at us. He also needed to still have me buying his clothes and dressing him if you saw the way he dressed! He was wearing blue jeans, a blue muscle shirt, and a brown jacket!

We walked into this huge clearing in the middle of the woods with a couch, TV, bed, tents a lean to, and a lot of other camping stuff were.

I went and sat down on the swing set which was held up by what looked like vines. Jasper came to stand by me leaning against a tree. Edward climbed a rope ladder and came up in an unfinished tree house. Emmett took up the whole couch with Rosalie on top of him, and Jack and Alyssa just stood.

" Okay Alyssa, I'll answer most of your questions but remember you can tell no one what I'm about to tell you. The Cullens are vampires."

" Seriously, Jack I think I'm a bit to old for your jokes I mean vampires don't exist and if they didn't there's no way my Edwar…"

Alyssa really got P. there! Just then the wind started to blow towards me and Jasper and Alyssa's scent came in my nose.

It didn't take my powers to see what Jasper was about to do. He jumped forward uncontrollably charging at Alyssa and nothing was going to stop him!

Jasper reached out to rip into Alyssa when Jack punched him in the face with his right arm. Jasper flew to the other side of the field and crashed into a tree.

The wind stopped blowing then and everyone was tense. Alyssa was behind Jack her eyes popping. Jasper stood up and wiped the dirt off of himself. " I'm sorry jack I couldn't control myself. "

Then Emmett being Emmett yelled. " HOLY CRAP that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Jack how did you do that!?"

Jack stepped into the one sliver of light in the middle of the field and he started to glow! Well not all of him glowed only his right arm, right side of his face, and left hand. But with my vampire eyesight I saw that his torso mostly and right leg were also a vampires but not his!

" You guys remember that accident the day before you left?" we all nodded. " Well the only way Carlisle could think of saving me was transplanting Drayke's body parts into me.

We were really surprised at that! " So you weren't kidding they really are vampires?" Alyssa gasped as she sat down on the couch.

" yeah we really are vampires but don't worry we won't drink your blood." I chimed in all giddy. It took all of first period to explain to her what being a vampire means and how we eat.

What we didn't explain was why we had left. Jack didn't seem to want to get into that right now.

Just then I had a vision! _we were all late for class and Edward was yelling at Emmett for wasting so much time kissing Rosalie! _

" _Guys we gotta go or we'll be late and Emmett don't even start with Rose!" I yelled that then jumped out of the swing and ran through the woods to the parking lot as first period ended. _


End file.
